Wall
' Wall' is a segment from Teletubbies. It first appeared in the episode, Dry Stone Wall. It also appeared in the VHS/DVD, Teletubbies: Hide and Seek and in the US VHS/DVD All Together Teletubbies!.One day in Teletubbyland, something appeared from far away. A brick wall appears as the bricks appeared one by one (with three bricks on the bottom, four bricks in the middle, and three more bricks on the top). Po decides to play a game with the wall, so she walks and goes around it. Next, Po heard Laa-Laa coming. Laa-Laa comes to the scene. Po walked around the wall again to show Laa-Laa. She wants Po to do it again So she did, walking around the wall again. Po was going to walk around the wall again, but this time, she hid behind it. Then, Laa-Laa wondered where Po had gone. Laa-Laa giggled as Po peeked out from behind the wall to the left, then hid back behind it. Laa-Laa joined the fun as she walks to the back of the wall while Po walks to the front of the wall. Po was in front of the wall. They walked around to the other sides of the wall with Laa-Laa in front of the wall and Po behind the wall. Laa-Laa giggled as Po peeked out from behind the wall to the right, and then hid back behind it. They walked around to the other sides of the wall again with Po in front of the wall and Laa-Laa behind the wall. The narrator said that Po was in front of the wall and Laa-Laa was behind the wall. They both giggled as they keep going walking around and being in front and behind the wall looking for each other several more times until they bumped each other on their bottoms and finally found each other. After that, they give a "Big Hug". Then, Laa-Laa and Po heard Tinky-Winky coming. Tinky-Winky came to the scene. Tinky-Winky didn't hear them and comes over as Laa-Laa and Po showed him the wall. Tinky-Winky looked at it. Laa-Laa and Po showed the wall to him. They showed him again with the wall and they both walked around the wall a few times. Po and Laa-Laa walked around the wall the other way, by turning left a few times. Next, they stood behind the wall and back in front of it. Then, it's Tinky-Winky's turn to play a game with the wall. He walked around the wall a few times and walked around it the other way also a few times. He stood behind the wall, and then stood over it. Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po heard Dipsy coming. They whispered, "Dipsy coming", so they said to the viewers, "Shh, hide behind the wall" and hid behind the wall to surprise him. As Dipsy comes by, he said "Eh-oh!" to the viewers. He saw the wall and while Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po were giggling while hiding behind it and takes another look at it. However, he didn't see Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po behind the wall. While Dipsy was wondering where they had gone while looking up front to the viewers, Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po popped out from behind the wall (with Po with popping out from the left side of the wall, Tinky-Winky popping out at the top of the wall, and Laa-Laa popping out from the right side of the wall), giggled and hid back behind it. When Dipsy heard them, he turned around, but didn't see them. Again, Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po popped out from behind the wall, giggled, and hid back behind it. Dipsy still don't know where the others had gone. Once again, Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po popped out from behind the wall, giggled, and then hid back behind it. And then, the wall disappeared. After that, Dipsy saw Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po. Then, they saw Dipsy and they all give a "Big Hug."